


I Know It's Late, But...

by fruitbat (roe87)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Tim Drake, Casual Sex, Domestic Fluff, Ex Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Implied bottom Tim, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Timkon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/fruitbat
Summary: Tim hadn't been asleep all that long when he was woken by his phone buzzing.He rolled over to check the screen, eyes widening in surprise to see Connor's name.Tim sat up, rubbing his face with one hand as he read the message from Con:I know it's late, but... if you're home, can I come over?





	I Know It's Late, But...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that comic panel where Kon visits Tim and wakes him up. I always wanted to write this! 
> 
> (Modern au, when they've both been through college and are about to enter full time jobs.)
> 
> ~

 

Tim hadn't been asleep all that long when he was woken by his phone buzzing on the nightstand.

He rolled over to check the screen, eyes widening in surprise to see Connor's name. Tim sat up, rubbing his face with one hand as he opened his lock screen.

 

11:29 Connor

_I know it's late but if you're home can I come over?_

 

Tim texted back quickly, _You in Gotham?_

It took a minute for Connor to reply, confirming he was indeed in Gotham. Tim texted his address, and told Con to come over.

It wasn't like Con to show up like this, so something had to be off. Tim knew he'd broken up with his girlfriend a few weeks ago, he'd seen it on Facebook.

Not that he was checking up on Con or anything.

 

It was less than fifteen minutes before Tim's apartment buzzer went off, which meant Connor must've already been close by. Tim had barely had time to put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He went to grab his robe too, then decided he was too hot, and it wasn't like Connor hadn't seen ever him straight out of bed before.

Tim buzzed Con into the building, and waited by his door. He shifted from foot to foot, excited and nervous.

It'd been a while since he'd actually seen Con. They'd talked a little on messenger, but actually seeing him face to face had probably been over a year ago.

When there was a soft knock at Tim's door, he checked the peep-hole and opened it with a smile.

"Hey," he greeted, standing aside and gesturing for Con to come in.

"Hey." Con ducked his head as he entered the apartment, stooping a little and trying to make himself look smaller. He looked kind of tired and unsure of himself, which wasn't like him. Not the Con Tim remembered.

Tim shut and bolted his door again. "So," he said, leading the way into his home. "What's up?" He glanced round, and caught Connor checking out his ass.

Tim smiled, though he wasn't sure if Con had been checking him out, or if he'd just happened to be looking.

Con had always been pretty shy about his attraction to guys. That was kind of why they'd grown apart after graduating, because. Well. Tim figured he wasn't what Connor wanted, and then Connor had gone back to dating girls. But they'd always remained on friendly terms.

They sat on the couch together. It was small, and they were pretty close. Tim self consciously pulled his t-shirt down to cover his shorts.

"Sorry for just showing up," Connor said with a sigh. "I was on a camping trip for my friend's birthday, and they wanted to stop off in the city to hit the bars. I'm really not in the mood for that, so I had to get out of there."

Tim nodded in understanding. He wasn't really into the bar scene either. "How'd you find me?" he asked. "You were close by?"

"Uh, I saw on Facebook..." Con stared at his hands, fiddling with the black cuff on his wrist. "You said about the area you'd moved to, and the view from your apartment. So I looked it up on Google maps, and figured out where you might be."

"Oh?" Tim couldn't recall posting that, but he had talked about it with a couple of their old classmates after they'd commented on the photo of Tim's apartment.

And _that_ meant Con had been lurking on Tim's comments.

Tim had to smother a laugh at the thought of them both lurking on each other's social media. He was actually kind of flattered that Con apparently checked up on him.

"So... I take it you need a place to crash?" Tim asked.

Con nodded. "Do you mind? I didn't know what else to do. I can't afford a hotel or a ride home this time of night."

"Hey, you're always welcome." Tim reached out and touched Connor's shoulder, meaning to reassurance him. Connor looked at him in surprise, so Tim quickly turned the touch into a friendly pat instead. "C'mon," he said, getting up. "I have a double."

Connor frowned, looking adorably confused. "But... I can take the couch?"

"I don't think you'll fit," Tim pointed out. "You're welcome to try, but my bed is huge." He walked away, adding, "It's not like we haven't shared a bed before, Con. It'll be fine."

 

 

Connor seemed shy. He'd taken off his shoes, socks and pants, and gotten into the bed real quick, like he didn't want to expose Tim to his boxer briefs, or something.

Tim wondered if Connor had a boner, and didn't want Tim to see it.

That would make things kind of... interesting, Tim thought.

But he didn't mention it, he simply got into bed too, then switched on the TV and leaned back against his fluffy pillows.

Con sat up in place next to him, a little rigid and with his arms crossed over his broad chest. He was looking very buff lately. Con had certainly filled out nicely.

"You been working out?" Tim asked, curious.

Con glanced at him, then nodded. "Yeah. You?"

"Not really," Tim laughed lightly. "I go running, and I like Pilates. That suits me fine."

Con nodded again, eyes fixed on the TV screen.

Tim glanced down, checking out Connor's lap, because he couldn't help himself. Though it was impossible to tell because of the covers and how Con had arranged them, but Tim recognised the signs. Con had to have a boner, and he was being shy about it.

"What sort of bars did you go to?" Tim asked casually, moving to lay on his side so he could face Connor.

"We stopped at a bar and grill first," Con said, clearing his throat. "That was cool. The food was excellent. And we were supposed to get back on the road, but my friend whose birthday it was wanted to get drunk, and they all headed to this real busy club. I just wasn't feeling it."

"Didn't feel like dancing?"

"Not with drunk strangers."

"Yeah, that's fair," Tim said. "Oh, hey, I'm sorry about... you and your girlfriend."

Connor shrugged. "It's okay. It was on the cards for a while."

"Oh." Tim was surprised at that, and looked up to see Con watching him. They shared a shy smile.

"Back to being single," Con said, his smile turning into a self deprecating smirk. "How about you, Tim? Seeing anybody?"

"Single, too." Tim smiled wryly. "I'm so busy with this internship anyway, I hardly have time for much else."

Con nodded. "Yeah, same. I got four more weeks of mine, then I gotta figure out a plan B if they don't hire me."

"I'm sure they will hire you, Con," Tim told him. "Keep your options open too, see what else is out there before you settle for one company. You have loads to offer an employer, and they'd be lucky to have you."

Con turned to grin at him. "I miss you," he said earnestly. "You always made me feel like, I dunno, like I wasn't just some country boy from Kansas. Like I could do anything I want, you know?"

"You _can_ do anything," Tim insisted. "You'll do great things if you put your mind to it." He bit his lip, looking away as he added quietly, "I miss you too."

"You do?" Connor seemed surprised.

"Sure, I do." Tim shifted onto his back, looking at the TV.

Connor was quiet a beat, then simply said, "Oh."

Tim chuckled. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I dunno," Connor mumbled, ducking his head again. "Wasn't sure you liked me all that much to begin with."

_Oh_ , Tim thought, as his heart-rate picked up. "I did," he said, feeling brave. "I do, I mean, I always will, Con. You're a terrific guy."

Con huffed, causing Tim to look over.

"What's that sound for?" Tim asked.

Con made another noise, like a grunt mixed with a sigh. "If I'm so great, why am I single again?"

"Gee, I don't know," Tim said. "I could ask the same thing myself, but there isn't much point moping over it, is there?"

Connor broke into a snicker. "Yeah, I guess not."

They lapsed into quiet, watching the TV show. Con shifted about on the bed, raising his knees up slowly, like he didn't want Tim to notice.

Tim couldn't take it any more, he had to ask. "You have a boner, don't you?"

Con whined quietly. "Sorry. I can go sleep on the couch?"

"Why don't we just have sex?" Tim said, looking up at Connor.

"Uh..." Con looked at him too, wide eyes meeting his. "Yeah?"

"Well, why not?" Tim said. "We're both single, and it's not like we haven't done it before."

Con nodded quickly. "Yeah. Yeah, if- if you're sure?"

"Con, look. Speaking for myself, I'd be into it. So, if you want to...?"

Con blinked at him, then hurriedly pulled off his t-shirt. "Yeah, I do," he said breathily, moving to push his underwear off under the covers.

Tim followed suit, pushing his shorts away and then his t-shirt, and laying back down so Connor could move in on top of him, all naked and hot.

"Hey," Con whispered, bending down to brush his lips over Tim's.

Tim raised a hand to Connor's neck, guiding him into a kiss. They made out, open mouthed and urgent, like falling back into a familiar dance. Connor pushed his hips into Tim's, his erection bumping over Tim's bare thighs. When their erections met, hot, smooth skin sliding against each other, Tim broke the kiss to let out a moan.

Con turned his head to breathe hotly into the crook of Tim's neck, leaning in on his forearms as he began thrusting his hips, grinding their lengths together.

Tim clung to Connor, fingers digging into his shoulders. Connor was panting heavily at Tim's neck, and the feel of Con over him, caging him in with his big arms and using Tim to get off flipped all of Tim's switches. He was the first to come, his breath catching on a groan as his hips bucked, and he came hard. His release splashed between them, making the slip-slide of Con's dick against his even more slippery.

Con groaned, deep and guttural, and sped up his pace. Tim could only lay there gasping, still clinging onto Con like his life depended on it. Tim's cock was sensitive now, and he grit his teeth at the overstimulation.

"Con," he gasped, "come on me, please..."

Connor groaned in reply, his thrusts increasing in speed until he came too, and he let out a shuddery gasp as he half collapsed on top of Tim.

Tim didn't say anything, but he did wrap his arms around Con's back, holding him in an embrace. Con remained collapsed on Tim until he got his breath back, then with a loud exhale he made to get up and move aside.

Tim let him go. Tim had always been more of a cuddler than he let on, but it hadn't really been a thing that he and Con did together.

But Con seemed full of surprises tonight, and after using a stray t-shirt from the floor to hastily clean them both up, Con snuggled back into Tim's side, and darted a hopeful glance at him.

Tim wasn't about to pass up a golden opportunity to cuddle, so he settled in too, and pressed himself against Connor's hard, warm body. They tangled themselves together, and after a few deep breaths, Con seemed to fall right asleep.

Tim lay there absently stroking at Connor's arm, almost falling asleep himself.

Then he heard Con murmur quietly, "You'll always be my first, Tim. My first everything."

Tim stilled in surprise, then a slow smile took over his face. "You'll always be my first too."

Con hummed happily, tightening his hold on Tim, and they fell asleep together.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
